


Unexpected but Unsurprising

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, its mainly just benji nd jhoon but everyone is mentioned, sorry jinseok that this is the first work using ur character tag pls accept my apologies, this is dumb but definitely not the dumbest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Completing military service is boring for Junghoon, but at least it’s a healthy break from the chaos that the rest of B.I.G can bring.





	Unexpected but Unsurprising

**Author's Note:**

> Me: im gonna try and finish my wips  
> Also me: *writes this instead*
> 
> Ne ways pls dont take this seriously im sleep deprived and miss b.i.g

Military enlistment was quite boring, really. Sure, it was hard work, and the sergeants tried to keep them on their toes, but it was still ultimately _boring_. Mundane, repetitive, menial labor— all the stuff that made Junghoon’s brain shut off and take a 10-hour vacation.

It could be worse, though. Junghoon could’ve gotten barrack mates that he hated to no end, or one of the lieutenants could’ve resented his guts and made him scrub the bathrooms every day. It could be worse, so Junghoon was content for now.

Sure, he’d rather be with his group and getting to know their new maknae more, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could practically hear his members calling him, panicking over one thing or another—

“Junghoon hyung!”

Junghoon sat up on his bed and looked to the entrance of their barracks. In the doorway was Soojin, one of the younger soldiers that he shared the barracks with. He was a cute little thing, deciding to get his enlistment done early instead of putting it off like the 20+ thirty-year-olds who also shared their barracks. _Fuck, Junghoon was in his thirties already._

It was sometime between 10 and 11 at night. Late enough so that they weren’t doing anything, but not so late that the lights were out. There was a group of soldiers huddled around one of the metal tables playing poker or something of the like. A few other soldiers were snoozing in their beds or just resting until lights out, like Junghoon had been doing moments earlier.

Once Junghoon had made eye contact with Soojin, the boy said, “You have a call for you on line two.”

Junghoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but started making his way off the top bunk regardless. He had no clue who was calling him. He already called his parents earlier today to chat about the mundane life of a soldier, and they were the only people who kept in touch with him on a regular basis.

Soojin lead him to the phones down the hall, even though he didn’t really need to. Then again, the phones were pretty dead at this hour, and Soojin probably didn’t have anything better to do.

He left Junghoon at the second phone, which was laying off the hook on the small shelf below the phone. All of the phones were shitty off-white landlines, curly cord and all. The only thing that set it apart from the rest was the small piece of peeling masking tape, a neatly written _#2_ fading in the middle. It made the place seem a lot older than it actually was, but then again, Junghoon couldn’t really see the government spending more money on any of the barracks than they had to.

Junghoon picked up the receiver, and before he could even get half-way through his “Hello?”, he was cut off by a very frantic voice that sounded awfully like Jaewook.

“Hyung, Junghoon hyung! Oh my god, is that you?”

“Uh, yeah—“

“Oh, thank god. I was waiting for, like, five hours for anyone to pick up and when they finally do, it wasn’t even you! I had to go through, like twelve people until I finally found the right number to call. By the way, the military people are so rude, they don’t even let me get out a single sentence before interrupting me. Like, what the fuck, man-“

Yeah, it was definitely Jaewook. He was talking about a mile a minute and barely breathing between sentences.

Before Jaewook talked himself to death, Junghoon decided to interrupt so he could ask, “Benji, why did you call me?”

There was a small beat of silence before Jaewook said, “Oh, the dorm caught on fire.”

Junghoon paled and almost dropped the phone completely.

 _The dorm caught on fire_. The dorm fucking burned down and all that was left was ashes and broken dreams. The members were out of a home and would have to roam the streets to find a cardboard box to sleep in each night. All of it was gone. Most importantly, _all of Junghoon’s things were gone_.

Before Junghoon could explode about losing his very valuable and very cherished _Rainism_ album, signed by Rain himself, Jaewook continued, “I mean, like— part of it caught on fire. Mainly the kitchen. Only the kitchen. Heedo tried to make ramyeon, but he forgot the water, and then Minpyo started yelling at him for almost catching the dorm on fire and now everyone is fighting and they won’t shut up so now I can’t watch anime without being interrupted every five seconds by screaming.”

Junghoon, once again, blinked.

“And what the fuck do you want me to do about it?” Junghoon finally asked after rewinding and trying to slowly go over whatever the fuck Jaewook just said.

“I don’t know, I was hoping- wait gimme a second,“ Jaewook cut himself off and Junghoon presumed that he covered the receiver of his cellphone, because the noises that followed were muffled and terrifying.

“Hey, shut the fuck up in there!” Junghoon could hear Jaewook yell, followed by quieter yelling, probably from Minpyo and Heedo. “I don’t care if he called you stupid, I’m talking on the phone! Don’t you little shits have any manners— Minpyo you better put that knife down right now or I’m calling animal control again!” The yelling in the background stopped long enough for Jaewood to take his hand off the reciever and continue like nothing happened:

“Remind me to never have kids. Anyways, I was hoping I could put you on speaker so you could scold the kids or whatever. They don’t listen to me.”

Junghoon opened his mouth, completely baffled, but not surprised at how quickly things went to shit. His closed his mouth to think before opening it again to ask, “Isn’t Jinseok supposed to be temporary leader while I’m gone?”

“Yeah, uh, about that. He’s great and nice and all but he’s just so-“ Jaewook paused, trying to find the best words- “He’s so _young_. He’s like a baby and I, for one, can’t take him seriously. Gunmin has started coddling him, too.”

“You guys never took me seriously while I was there either.”

“Touché, but I was still hoping you could instill the fear of God into them. Like, I don’t know, do whatever you do whenever you’re pissed at us and yell, maybe? I swear those kids were scared of you when we first met because you get this look on your face when you‘re mad and it reminds me of my dad, and, not gonna lie, I almost shit myself when you first yelled at us. It looked like a vein was gonna pop out of your neck I was kinda concerned—“

“Benji.” Junghoon could feel his blood pressure rise just from Jaewook talking. “If you don’t stop right now, I’m gonna yell at you instead.”

“Oh shit, sorry hyung.” Jaewook didn’t sound sorry. “So like- can you do something?”

Junghoon tried taking a deep breath to lower his rising heart rate. It wasn’t working, but he continued nonetheless.

“Why can’t you threaten them instead? You’re the eldest, they’ll listen to you.” Besides, Junghoon didn’t like being a mean hyung. He liked being fun and making others laugh. Making the kids cry hurt his heart, even if it was necessary sometimes because they liked being little shits.

“Hmm,“ Jaewook sounded like he was actually weighing the pros and cons of it. After no more than five seconds, he continued, “I actually didn’t think of that. Gimme a sec-“

This time, Jaewook didn’t bother covering the receiver before saying loudly, “Heedo, if you take one step closer, I will kill you where you stand. You and Gunmin go to your room and think about what you’ve done before I whip both of your asses.” There was a slight noise that interrupted Jaewook, but before whoever it was could continue, Jaewook said, “Nuh-uh. No. You aren’t getting off because you _‘didn’t start it’_. I don’t care.

And _you_. Minpyo. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. Go to your room as well and don’t even think about coming out until you’ve written me a three-page essay about why what you did was wrong. Jinseokie, I know you weren’t directly involved, but you still enabled Heedo. You have to clean up the mess and join Minpyo in your room. Tomorrow, we are going to have a talk about this.”

Two doors were slammed shut, and Junghoon had never been more terrified of Jaewook in his life. He sounded so _serious_ , like he meant every word that he said and it sent shivers down Junghoon’s spine. It honestly reminded him of the sergeants when they got mad.

And, like a switch was flipped, Jaewook spoke back into the receiver with his normal chipper voice like nothing happened. “Wow! That actually worked a lot better than I thought it would. Thanks, hyung!”

Junghoon tried to croak out a “ _No problem_ ,” but Jaewook beat him to the punch.

“Anyways that was really tiring. I don’t see how you do this normally, so I’m gonna go to sleep. Talk to you later hyung!”

Junghoon barely said, “Bye, Benji,” before the line went dead. The call lasted less than ten minutes, yet he felt like he just got off of an extremely dangerous roller coaster with how bad his heart was pounding and knees were weak. Ten years were just sucked right off of his life and he would never get them back.

Putting the phone back onto its hook, Junghoon decided that he, in fact, _didn’t_ miss his bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> If u made it through this congratulations. I have no prize to give you except my respect. Its a shitty prize, but a prize nonetheless
> 
> Stan b.i.g


End file.
